Nowadays, various compact antennas have been developed and applied to various compact hand-held electronic devices (e.g. cellphones or notebook computers) or the wireless transmission device (e.g. the AP). For example, the planar inverse-F antenna (PIFA) or the monopole antenna that is compact, has a good transmitting efficiency, and can be easily disposed on the inner wall of the hand-held electronic device already exists, and is widely applied to various hand-held electronic devices, the notebook computer or the wireless communicating device for wireless communication.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, an antenna and the manufacturing method thereof are provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the present invention has the utility for the industry.